


Wandgespräch

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2018 [1]
Category: Der letzte Bulle (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Drunken Confessions, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Outing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: (Zum Post auf livejournal)





	Wandgespräch

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P12  
> Team: Sonne  
> Prompt: Schreibaufgaben: nicht chronologischer Erzählverlauf - fürs Team  
> Genre: Angst-ish?, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Rückblick  
> Warnungen: Es fließt ein bisschen Blut.  
> Länge: ca. 1850 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 120 Minuten  
> A/N: Hab ichs doch mal geschafft :D Endlich ist bei mir die Blockade weg. Jetzt kanns losgehen mit der Sommerchallenge ^-^ Ich hoffe natürlich, dass das Thema hiermit getroffen ist. Bei den Schreibaufgaben bin ich immer ein wenig unsicher :D  
> Und ich hab ein neues Fandom aufgetan, bin dementsprechend auch noch unsicher mit den Charakteren...

 

 

Der erste, dem die Flecken an Micks Fingerknöcheln auffallen, ist Andreas.  
  
Erst sagt er nichts. Warum auch. Wer weiß denn schon, was Mick schon wieder angestellt hat? Und vor allem: Wer  _will_  das wissen?  
Andreas hat sich damals schnell entschieden, derartiges Wissen ist ihm zu heikel. Er muss nicht alles wissen, was Mick macht und wie Mick so ermittelt.  
  
Andererseits gibt es gerade gar keinen Fall, in dem sie ermitteln, und die Hände sehen wirklich böse aus – die linke schlimmer als die rechte, aber beidseitig blutig geschlagen, so viel ist sicher – und irgendetwas in ihm ist der Meinung, dass er als guter Kollege dann doch mal fragen sollte.

 

 

 _„Uschi?“_  
  
„Ja, mein Hase?“  
  
Mick tippte vielsagend sein zum wiederholten Male leeres Bierglas an.  
  
„Schlechten Tag gehabt?“  
  
Mick nickte. „Kann man wohl so sagen.“  
  
„Willst du mir erzählen, was los ist?“  
  
„Erst mal hätte ich gerne was zu trinken, wenns recht ist.“  
  
Uschi sah ihn tadelnd an. „Mick, du bist ziemlich betrunken. Bist du sicher, dass...“  
  
„Uschi.“ Mick setzte seinen Hundeblick auf. „Das eine noch. Komm schon.“  
  
Uschi seufzte und nahm das Glas an sich. „Also gut. Und dann erzählst du. Keine Widerrede!“

 

 

Der nächste, der fragt, ist Ferchert. Ihm fallen Micks Hände durch Zufall auf, als er – warum auch immer – wie so oft in ihrem Büro steht und Mick wegen einer Nebensächlichkeit rund macht.  
  
Dann wird er kurz still.  
  
Man kennt inzwischen viel von Mick und Ferchert kennt aus den früheren Dienstzeiten noch viel mehr als Andreas, aber derart aufgeschlagene Hände gehören definitiv nicht dazu.

 

 

 _„Uschi?“_  
Mick war weinerlich geworden, wie immer, wenn er betrunken war. Nicht sehr, aber eine erfahrene Barfrau merkte so etwas dann doch.  
Sie setzte sich zu ihm.  
  
„Na komm, dann erzähl doch mal.“  
  
Mick druckste ein wenig herum, dann atmete er tief ein.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Fall, den wir letztens hatten? Den mit den Nackttankern?“  
  
Uschi lachte auf. „Wie könnte ich den vergessen?“  
  
„Ich hab doch mit Tanja geredet, wegen dem Tankstellenbesitzer.“  
  
„Weil der beim Militär aufgrund seiner Homophobie rausgeflogen ist und jetzt selber schwul.“  
  
Mick nickte. „Tanja hat gesagt, dass es viele Männer gibt, die sowas erst mal unterdrücken und dann aus Frustration manchmal auch homophob werden.“  
  
„Sowas passiert, davon hört man öfter.“  
  
Mick war still geworden.  
  
„Warum beschäftigt dich das?“ Uschi grinste. „Bist du dir deiner Sexualität unsicher?“  
  
Mick lächelte nicht.  
  
Uschi verstand.

 

 

Nur Minuten später sitzt Mick bei Tanja im Büro.  
  
Andreas beobachtet die beiden kurz beim sich gegenseitig anschweigen, dann wendet er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Bringt ja doch nichts. Wenn jemand was aus Mick rausbekommt, dann ist das wahrscheinlich Tanja.

 

 

 _„Mick, ich sag dir mal was“, sagt Uschi. „Du hältst so sehr an deinen alten Verhaltensweisen fest, weil dir zwanzig Jahre Entwicklung fehlen. Die Welt hat sich weiterentwickelt, Mick, und das geht dir gegen den Strich, weil du es nicht mitbekommen hast. Ist auch vollkommen verständlich! Aber versuch doch bitte wenigstens, dich ein bisschen anzupassen, ja? Ich weiß, zu deiner Zeit war schwul sein verpönt, aber heutzutage ist das keine Schande, sondern völlig normal. Du musst das nur lernen.“_  
  
„Wie denn?“ Mick steht auf und schwankt ein bisschen. „Uschi, ich hab mein Leben lang gelernt, dass schwul sein...“  
  
„Falsch ist? Unmoralisch? Ekelhaft? Feminin? Such dir was aus.“ Uschi verschränkt die Arme. „So fest sitzt das bei dir doch gar nicht. Du bist damals der Meinung gefolgt, weil alle die Meinung hatten, und nicht, weil du so überzeugt davon warst, stimmt’s?“  
  
Mick schnaubt. „Und wenn.“  
  
„Bei dir ist noch nichts verloren.“ Uschi packt ihn und zieht ihn an sich und Mick lässt sich bereitwillig umarmen. „Du gehst jetzt hoch und schläfst dich aus und morgen reden wir nochmal in Ruhe darüber, okay? Ich sag auch keinem was.“  
  
„Ich brauch nochmal frische Luft“, brummt Mick.  
  
„Gib mir deinen Autoschlüssel.“  
  
„Uschi, ich...“  
  
„Den Schlüssel. Jetzt.“

 

 

Andreas lässt nicht locker.  
  
Mick verdreht die Augen und zündet sich eine Zigarette an. Wenigstens kann er das Feuerzeug vernünftig bedienen, denkt Andreas, da wird dann wohl nichts gebrochen sein. Immerhin.  
  
„Hat’s mit Isa zu tun?“, fragt er weiter.  
  
Mick steht auf. „Halt dich da raus“, sagt er und schlägt die Tür hinter sich zu.

 

 

 _Uschi hat ihm tatsächlich den Schlüssel abgeluchst. Zu betrunken, hat sie gesagt. Betrunken! Angetrunken ist er, und das auch höchstens ein bisschen, aber sein Kopf dreht sich trotzdem, dreht sich hin und her um dieses eine Thema, so schnell, dass ihm schwindelig wird und er sich in eine Einfahrt setzen muss._  
  
Sexualität, das war bei ihm nie ein Thema gewesen. Nichts, worüber er jemals nachgedacht hätte. Hatte er auch gar nicht gemusst. Und jetzt?  
  
Uschi hat ihn gefragt, wer der Auslöser gewesen war, und ihm im gleichen Zug erklärt, dass es da irgendwo einen Auslöser geben musste, weil jemand wie Mick nicht mal eben einfach so über gleichgeschlechtliche Erfahrungen nachdachte.  
Mick hatte das vehement verneint.  
  
Natürlich hatte Uschi recht gehabt. Natürlich gab es einen Auslöser.  
Und Mick war wütend. Auf die Welt, auf Tanja, auf Meisner und auf sich selbst. Warum genau wusste er wohl selbst nicht so genau, aber er war sauer, und zwar jetzt.

 

 

„Herr Kringge, ich bitte Sie, Sie müssen doch wohl irgendetwas mitbekommen haben!“  
  
„Hab ich aber nicht!“ Ferchert lässt genauso wenig locker wie er selbst, aber man kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Bei Mick ist was im Busch, und zwar ganz gewaltig, und keiner von ihnen kann es einschätzen.  
  
„Er sagt aber auch noch weniger als sonst“, meldet sich Tanja zu Wort. „Ich dachte eigentlich, das ginge gar nicht mehr, aber anstatt vom Thema abzulenken, hat er einfach gar nichts gesagt.“  
  
Sie sind ratlos, alle drei.

 

 

 _Der erste Kontakt mit der Wand war ganz leicht gewesen. Er hatte lange genug geboxt, um zu wissen, wie man sich bei einem Schlag nicht ernsthaft verletzte, und ob man jetzt eine Wand oder einen Kieferknochen traf, war da nebensächlich._  
Und jetzt stand er hier in dieser beschissenen dunklen Einfahrt, mitten in der Nacht, und prügelte auf eine Wand ein, weil er vielleicht schwul war oder vielleicht auch nicht und weil Tanja ihm das beigebracht hatte, ohne es selbst zu wissen, und weil er selbst mit der Tatsache an sich wohl am wenigsten zurecht kam.  
  
Und endlich war sein Kopf aus. Das einzige, worauf er sich noch konzentrierte, war, dass er seine rechte Hand ein wenig schonte, die brauchte er schließlich in den nächsten Tagen noch.  
  
Linker Jab, linke Gerade, rechter Cross. Linke Gerade.  
Alles einfach. Alles automatisch.  
  
Bis etwas seine Führhand nach hinten reißt und ihn selbst auf den Boden wirft.  
  
Nicht etwas.  
Jemand.  
  
„Sind Sie völlig irre geworden?“, brüllt Meisner ihn an.

 

 

„Mick, ich weiß nicht, wie gut das ist, wenn du in deinem Zustand mit zu Meisner kommst.“  
  
Mick seufzt.  
  
„Und ja, du hast momentan einen Zustand! Da diskutiere ich nicht drüber.“  
  
„Ist ja gut, Andreas“, beschwichtigt Mick ihn. „Denkst du, das merk ich nicht selber?“  
  
Andreas schluckt.  
  
„Und ich gehe hin, wo ich hingehen will. Ist das ein für alle Mal klar?“  
  
Es ist die absolute Ruhe, die Micks Ton so besorgniserregend macht. Keine Wut, keine Aggression.  
Andreas nickt stumm.

 

 

 _„Meisner, du Arschloch!“ Mick wehrt sich._  
  
Meisner liegt schneller auf dem Rücken, als er gucken kann, und beinahe ebenso schnell sitzt Mick rittlings auf ihm und hält ihn am Boden.  
  
  
Meisner, ausgerechnet. Der Mann, den er in dieser Situation wirklich am allerwenigsten gebrauchen kann. Der Kerl, der Schuld ist. Über den Tanja ihm – unbewusst – die Augen geöffnet hat und über den er in den letzten Stunden so viel verstanden hat.  
  
Wäre Meisner eine Frau, hätte Mick die ständigen Kabbeleien wohl schon längst als Flirten bezeichnet. Scheiße, echt.  
  
  
Meisner liegt da und wartet. Darauf, dass Mick etwas tut. Ohne sich zu wehren, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
Mick bemerkt die Träne erst, als sie auf Meisners Hemd tropft.  
  
„Lassen Sie mich los?“, fragt Meisner leise, ohne jede Spur vom üblichen Spott und Hohn.  
  
Mick lässt ihn. Hilft ihm hoch und streicht sich dabei mit einer Hand durch Haare und Gesicht.  
  
„Sie bluten“, stellt Meisner fest. „Kommen Sie mit, ich schau mir das an.“  
  
  
Meisner verarztet nicht nur seine Hände, sondern macht ihm auch noch einen Tee. Und Mick ist betrunken und sowieso schon verletzt, was kann es also schaden, gleich noch mehr kaputt zu machen?  
  
„Wollen Sie erzählen?“, fragt Meisner.  
  
Und Mick erzählt. Die ganze Geschichte, vom Gespräch mit Tanja bis hin zu seiner Erkenntnis. Und Meisner lacht ihn nicht aus, macht sich nicht lustig, nein. Meisner hört ihm einfach nur zu.

 

 

„Wie geht’s den Händen?“, begrüßt Meisner sie, noch ehe Andreas Hallo sagen kann.  
  
Mick brummt etwas Unverständliches.  
  
Andreas will gerade fragen, woher er denn bitte von Micks Händen weiß, da dreht Meisner sich um und greift nach einer Hand.  
Instinktiv weicht Andreas einen Schritt zurück in der Erwartung, gleich einen Donnerschlag oder doch mindestens eine Faust aufs Auge serviert zu bekommen – schließlich hat  _Meisner_ gerade nach  _Micks Hand_  gegriffen – aber der Knall bleibt aus.  
  
Stattdessen fragt Meisner vorsichtig nach, ob Mick gegen Tetanus geimpft ist, und empfiehlt dann eine Salbe, um die Abschürfungen zu behandeln, und Andreas fühlt sich wie im falschen Film.  
„Ich geh dann mal“, sagt er und verlässt den Raum, während Meisner schon dabei ist, irgendwo auf seinem Schreibtisch nach der richtigen Salbe zu suchen.  
  
Draußen trifft er Tanja, die ein wenig um Fassung bemüht vor den Glasscheiben steht und sich das Spektakel in Meisners Büro mit ansieht.  
  
„Dass ausgerechnet Meisner an ihn rankommt.“ Andreas schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
Tanja sagt nichts.

 

 

 _Mick hatte sämtliches Zeitgefühl verloren, als Meisner ihm anbot, ihn nach Hause zu fahren. Es war ein ganz schöner Weg von Uschi zu Meisner und Mick fragte sich unweigerlich, wie er das vorhin zu Fuß geschafft hatte, aber eigentlich war das auch schon egal._  
  
Meisner setzte ihn nicht einfach nur ab. Meisner kam mit hoch und fand für Mick das Schlüsselloch und passte darauf auf, dass Mick nicht doch noch Unsinn machte auf dem Weg ins Bett.  
  
Vielleicht brannte Meisners Blick beinahe Löcher in seinen Oberkörper, als Mick Shirt und Hose auszog, um schlafen zu gehen. Und vielleicht war Mick immer noch betrunken und noch risikofreudiger als sowieso schon, als er Meisner vielleicht ein bisschen gegen die Wand drückte und vielleicht ein bisschen küsste.  
Und Meisner küsste zurück. Ganz ohne vielleicht.  
  
Dann hatte sich Mick ohne Umschweife direkt ins Bett verfrachtet und Meisner – vielleicht – ein bisschen im Regen stehen lassen, aber Sachen klären konnte man auch hinterher noch.  
  
Als Mick nochmal aufschaute, stand Meisner in der Tür.  
„Machen Sie das nochmal, wenn Sie nüchtern sind“, sagte er und es klang wie ein Versprechen. Dann ging das Licht aus und die Tür zu und Mick hatte den Blick noch eine ganze Weile auf seinem Körper brennen gespürt.

 

 

„Frau Haffner?“  
  
Endlich eine Reaktion. Tanja löst widerwillig die Augen von dem ungleichen Duo und sieht Andreas an.  
  
„Ich hätte da noch etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen. Kommen Sie kurz mal mit?“  
  
Tanja nickt. „Sicher.“  
  
  
„Sind Sie nüchtern?“, hört er im Gehen noch aus Meisners Büro.  
  
Und dann antwortet Mick, leise und ein bisschen grummelig: „Diesmal schon, ja.“  
  
  
Was auch immer vorgefallen ist, plötzlich findet Andreas das alles gar nicht mehr so wichtig.

 

 


End file.
